harry_potter_filmfandomcom-20200215-history
Plot to Kill Harry Potter
|description=Various witches and wizards try to kill Harry Potter }} The Plot to kill Harry Potter was one of the main purposes of the Second Wizarding War, in which various witches and wizards attempted to assassinate Harry Potter, due to the influence of Lord Voldemort. Harry was declared "Undesirable No. 1" with the pretence of being wanted for questioning regarding the death of Albus Dumbledore and a ten-thousand galleon reward for his capture. He was to be turned over to the Ministry of Magic that was under the control of Voldemort. Attempts Return of Lord Voldemort Over the summer of 1994 Voldemort, Wormtail and Barty Crouch Jr plan to put Harry in the Triwizard Tournament and use his blood in the ritual to revive him. The plan succeeds, in that Voldemort is resurrected in the Little Hangleton Graveyard, but fails because Voldemort is unable to kill Harry. Shortly after summoning his Death Eaters, Voldemort forces Harry to duel, where Voldemort attempts to kill Harry by using the Killing Curse. At the same time, Harry casts the Disarming Charm. As a result of the connection between the wands, echoes of people Voldemort killed started appearing in the Graveyard. This included Lily Evans, James Potter, Cedric Diggory and Frank Bryce. Harry escaped with the Triwizard Cup, which had been turned into a Portkey prior to the Third Task by Barty. Due to this failure to kill Harry, Barty Crouch Jr, disguised as Alastor Moody, lured Harry away from the Maze in order to kill Harry himself, but his plan failed as Albus Dumbledore had already noticed that Harry had been taken from the Maze and therefore followed him to his office, where Dumbledore stunned the imposter and forced him to explain how he had arrived there. Battle in the Department of Mysteries Voldemort planned to lure Harry into Department of Mysteries. In the following battle, Bellatrix killed Sirius Black. Harry chased Bellatrix and cast the Cruciatus Curse on her. Voldemort was about to finish Harry off but Dumbledore arrived. The two wizards began a duel. Then Voldemort began to possess Harry hoping Dumbledore would give up the teenager to kill him. Harry overpowered Voldemort and he never possessed Harry again. Wedding of Bill and Fleur In August 1997, William Weasley and Fleur Delacour married at the Weasley family home in Ottery St Catchpole, the Burrow. Late that evening, Death Eaters overtook the British Ministry of Magic, killing Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour and replacing him with Pius Thicknesse, who was at the time under the Imperius Curse. They then crashed the wedding; mostly all of the guests got away alright and went into hiding. Raid on the Hogwarts Express Shortly after the Death Eater take-over of the Ministry of Magic, they conducted a raid on the Hogwarts Express in order to capture Harry Potter. The Death Eaters stopped the train while en route to Hogwarts Castle, on 1 September, 1997, but found nothing but other Hogwarts students, as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were (at the time) in hiding at 12 Grimmauld Place. Ambush at the Lovegood House Xenophilius Lovegood revealed that Death Eaters has captured his daughter, Luna, in order to force him to cease his public political dissension. When the trio came to visit Lovegood to ask him about the Deathly Hallows, Xenophilius told him that Voldemort was responsible for the kidnapping. All at once, his house was visited by three Death Eaters. The Dark wizards began to ravage his house. Xenophilius shot a stunning spell at them but missed its target and instead struck an Erumpent horn which exploded. The trio quickly disapparated, in the hopes that they would spare Xenophilius' life. Skirmish at Malfoy Manor Harry, Ron, and Hermione were captured by the Snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix asked Draco Malfoy if this was the real Harry. She begin to torture Hermione and carved with her knife on Hermione's arm the word ''Mudblood. ''Dobby came to rescue them and left with Luna and Ollivander before coming back. Wormtail had been killed by his own silver hand. Duel between Draco and Narcissa ended with Bellatrix telling them to drop their wands or Hermione dies. Dobby dropped the crystal chandelier which fell onto the floor making Bellatrix let go of Hermione. When they escaped Bellatrix threw her knife at them to stop them from leaving by killing Dobby. Malfoy and Bellatrix got punished for letting Harry escape. Battle of Hogwarts On 2 May, 1998, Lord Voldemort and his army attacked Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry so that Voldemort might finally murder Harry Potter. He gave the school until midnight to hand him over and they then fought. The siege lasted until dawn. When Harry and Voldemort faced off in the Courtyard; Harry disarmed Voldemort, and the spell caused Voldemort's wand, still shooting its final spell, flew across the air and killed the master it would not serve. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references